tondemo_skillfandomcom-20200213-history
Mukoda Tsuyoshi
|Funimation = |Japanese = |Romaji = |Epithet = |Status =Alive |Age =27 years old |Gender =Male |Race =Tentatively HumanWritten in Web Novel as "Ichiou Hito 一応人" or to put it roughly "for the time being he's a human". This a result of the blessing from Demiurge that his lifespan inscreased.Web Novel: Chapter 447 |Address = |Relative = |Job = * Other world * Adventurer * Cook |Level =90 |Stamina =508 |Magic =499 |Attack =495 |Defense =480 |Agility =394 |Skill = * Appraisal * Item Box * Fire Magic * Earth Agic * Earn double experience * Complete Defense * Envy |UnSkill =Net Supermarket (+1)He upgrades to buying other materials other than cooking supplies. |Blessing = * Ninlil (Small) * Agni (Small) * Kishar (Small) * Demiurge (Small) |Affiliation =Adventurers Guild |AdRank = * E-Rank (Formerly) * C-Rank (Formerly) * A-Rank (Formerly) * S-Rank (Currently) |MeRank = |Equipment = |Weapon =Holy Engraver |Familiar = * Fel * Sui * Dora * Gonji |JVA =Hosoya Yoshimasa (CD Drama) |EVA = |WNovel =Chapter 1 |LNovel =Chapter 1 |Manga =Chapter 1 |Anime = }} ( ) is the main character of the series. Appearance Mukoda was first seen wearing a suit and tie, a huge difference from his co-summoned heroes which were wearing school uniforms. After selling his former clothes, he now wears a dsrk green shirt with long sleeves that he usually kept folded when he cooks. Personality When it comes to fighting, Mokuda is pretty much a coward and timid. He leaves all the fights to his familiars however in the later part of the series, Mokuda became confident with his skills, one which maybe attributed from Demiurge's blessing which somehow increased his life spans and the complete defense which makes his null all sorts of attacks. While he was easily scared by fighting, Mokuda can tame strong monsters who came to crave his foods. This was shown when he sometimes scolds Fel and Gonzie. His fighting skills improved and so is his cooking skills but his naming sense is bad. History Mokuda was one of the four Japanese, who was involved in the Hero Summoning. Prior to his summoning, Mokuda was a part-time cook in a restaurant when he was just a student. He was just a normal salary worker and was on his way home when he run into the high school students and was involved in the summoning. He was laughed at when his status was shown as the three other heroes received strong status whike his status contained the ordinary skills such as「Appraisal 」and 「Item Box」. What's more, he also received a weird skill 「Net Supermarket」which would later become his asset. He left the country as he observed how suspicious the royal family of the Rayseer Kingdom seeing how they wore lascivious clothings and jewelries not to mention how well sustained the place is. This ended with him asking for his freedom as he wasn't a hero to begin with. In his first journey to the other country, he met the Iron Will Party and got a contract with the Fenrir, Fel. Originally, he only wanted to be a merchant by using his skills, but after getting Fel, he realized that he needed many meat to cook and so he registered to both Merchants Guild and Adventurers Guild. He started to sell salt and pepper to the Merchants Guild which he receive a huge sum of gold. He fell in love with the beautiful elf of the Ark Party, Feodora but he didn't pursue her anymore after learning that she had five children and a grandchild. Abilities * Appraisal * Item Box * Fire Magic * Earth Agic * Earn double experience * Complete Defense * Envy Bleassings Mokuda was blessed with the goddes of fire, earth, wind, and god offcreation (all are but small blessing) has given him protection (even if it is "small" this has greatly increased his life). Most of the time, except for spending time in the town, he later bought a mansion in Karerina Town and became the owner to manage it. The House of Mukoda was managed later by 14 slaves. Familiars On his journey, he got a lot of contracts from rare and strong monsters. Aside from the talking slime, Sui, he met a Pixie Dragon which he calls Dora-chan. Then when he was in the Dungeon City, at the 47th floor while eating, the sleeping Ancient Dragon came to him. He named the ancient dragon by accident as he was still hesitant as Gonji.Dragon + Ojiisan (Ji/Jii means old man) Gonji and Fel are old time rivals. Mukoda's rank depended on Fel and his other familiars and so when his adventurer rank increased, from G-Rank to the latest S-Rank. He started to sell some of the skins of the monsters to the Lambert Corporation and some meat goes to the Adventurers Guild. * Fel '- His first familiar. A fenrir who has the blessings of Ninlil and Vahagn. * 'Sui '- His second familiar. A slime who evolved to a Huge Slime, who has the blessings of Hephaestus and Rusalka. * 'Dora '- His third familiar. A Pixie Dragon * 'Gonji '- His fourth familiar. An Ancient Dragon. 'IF Route He persuades the other three heroes and escapes to the Kingdom of Elman. As their elder, he helped the students to live as adventurers, they served them meals and he became a successful merchant. Images ' manga design. }} References Category:Male Category:Human